


Kookie Administration School Day

by sherlyn3798



Series: Love Me Tender - Jungkook fanfic [1]
Category: BTS FLUFF - Cheonsa Kim, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bullying, Caring Kim Namjoon | RM, Caring Kim Seokjin | Jin, Crying Jeon Jungkook, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sick Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlyn3798/pseuds/sherlyn3798
Summary: Who doesn't love Jungkook, the maknae of BTS~This is a random one-shot of Jungkook x everyone fanfics nobody asked for.





	Kookie Administration School Day

(I used an international age number in this fanfic and the whole story generally)

A sixteen years old Jungkook standing on the floor to ceiling mirror on the living room. It feels surreal, wearing a high school uniform after not using so for at least a year. 

Black pants, white button shirt with yellow jacket (school jacket), his hair rather purple, an aura of idol written on his face with his purple hair. 

To say he is nervous, he can't say a word to express his feelings right now. He's getting nervous so after again looking at his form inside the mirror.

Seokjin stride to their small living room and seeing the nervous look on their maknae, he stood beside him. 

"Hey, we will be there, you know?" Seokjin claimed before putting his hands on both shoulders and massage it to calm the younger. 

Jungkook sigh and half relax with Seokjin magic hands on his shoulder. Of course his brothers will be there beside his parents. He just can't help to get a little nervous about going back to school. 

Seokjin pull back after seeing the muscle relaxer before patting his back. 

"It's normal to get nervous, Jungkook. It's just an administration day. You will get through it," Seokjin soothe before urging the boy to follow him to the kitchen to have at least a small amount of food before heading to the school.

  
  


"Have you double-check your document, kookie?" His father asked as soon as they arrived at the parking lot of the school. Cameramen crews also arrived with them also his brothers. 

"I've checked it, dad," his father nodded before walking out with him following after. Cameras already filming him but all he could think of right now is his brother's whereabouts. 

He followed his father to the school entrance and through the outside only, he can see the crowd of students filling the entrance making his anxious. He searched for the members before seeing them coming out from company's car way back before he's disappearing throughout the crowd.

After registering and everything which are done by his father, he gestured to a hall along with other students of his age. 

Jimin and the other who's finally arriving standing at Jungkook's father side, watching their awkward maknae standing along without interacting with other students around him.

"Make friends, Kookie," Jimin yelled cupping his hands on his mouth and are receiving a shake of the head from the younger. 

Taehyung cackle as he makes a remark, "He's so shy~" Seokjin watched the maknae with a fond smile while Yoongi making it his job to capture as many pictures of Jungkook he can from his camera.

The ceremony going well with Jungkook who had to stand awkwardly between the two girl students of his class as he kept glancing at the others who are persuading him to make friends.

An agony of two hours briefing and speeches from the principle of the school is done and he can't wait longer to get united with his brothers. 

"Our Kookie is a grown man now," Taehyung said on the camera outside of the school parking lot as he brought the youngest for a side hug, grazing their foreheads together. 

With his father's green light, he and his members go for lunch at a restaurant with Jungkook promising to pay- his father is generous enough to let his youngest son to use his card. 

They are so excited for Jungkook first day of school.

  
  


"I'm full. Thank you, Jungkook," Seokjin slurred with a burp as he rubbed his round stomach. The others said the same to the youngest. 

Jungkook only can smile as he sipped his drink. "Thank you for being there for me. Without you guys present, I might get more nervous," 

"Don't have to, Jungkook. We are more than just your members, of course we will be there for you," Namjoon said while patting Jungkook back.

"On my graduation day, I will pay for the food again," Jungkook said and receiving roar of cheers from the others. Seokjin only shook his head with amusement while Yoongi being himself, eating the meat from the pan.

Jungkook only smile with his brothers playful antics. He won't regret paying a lot for his members as long as they are together. 

That's enough to make him happy. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Give kudos and comment if you like the story 😊😊


End file.
